Spiders in the Dark: NPC List
Mushashi Akiro Mushashi was born in the city of Aesazawa to Miyasato and Ikeda Akiro. Miyasato served as emperor of Aesazawa until the time of his death in 122ACW. Mushashi was raised to be a samurai, as his ancestors were before him. Mushashi was a natural fighter and earned the nickname, The Tiger, when he helped put down a bandit insurrection in Aesazawa. He fought with a tireless spirit and there were few that could match his ferocity on the battlefield. When Aesazawa and Osfeld formed an alliance in 111ACW, Mushashi was sent as an envoy to Osfeld. He became part of the royal guard and was personal protector to King Gregor for years. He served faithfully in this role and protected King Gregor from multiple assassination attempts, including The Shadowy Night in 127ACW. Later on that year, King Gregor took Mushashi off of his personal detail and assigned him instead to protect his daughter, Cora Rosearrow. Mushashi served in this role for a few months until the party decided to investigate an attack on Dawnfelle. Eventually the party found their way into The Underdark, where they encountered an Illithid. Using it's mind blast powers, it stunned Mushashi and several other members of the party. Before anyone could respond, the Illithid sucked out his brains, killing him. Soryn Findred made sure to take care of the brave warrior, and carried his body out of The Underdark. Soryn buried Mushashi's body on a beautiful overlook at Grimwood Manor, where his body remains. Mushashi was known in battle to either dual wield katanas or more commonly to use his Odachi sword to cleave down his enemies. Hagmar Carlee Hagmar was a high elf citizen of Osfeld. He would occasionally act as an informant for the Emerald Tower. He provided the Emerald Tower with crucial information to help decode and translate orders of assassination for King Gregor in Drow. He was murdered by Dopplegangers immediately after handing over the translation key. Adrianna Findred Adrianna is the eldest child of Aine and Soryn Findred. Aine Findred Aine Findred is an Aasimar that devoted her life to serving Lliira. Aine was unaware of her Aasimar powers until bandits attacked her home, slightly south of Ridervale. Her husband, Soryn Findred, fought as many as he could but was ultimately killed. It was at this moment that Aine's powers manifested and she was able to defeat the remainder of the bandits. Aine realized that she had a higher calling and that she wouldn't be able to keep her children, Adrianna and Kordell safe. So she took them to a trusted friend, Alistair Viore, who at the time was a mage at the Emerald Tower in Osfeld. Aine left her children in the care of Alistair, and went off to serve Lliira. Aine would come back and visit in between her adventures. She was involved as much as she could be in her children's lives but ultimately she wasn't very present as a parent. In 105ACW, Aine ascended to the realms of the gods and has appeared to her granddaughter in dreams ever since, to provide comfort and guidance in times of trouble. Aine helped Leora prevent an assassination attempt on King Gregor.